X-Men Unleashed
'''X-Men Unleashed '''is an X-Men comic book taking place on Earth-606. The X-Men is a special government team of genetic mutates born from the Legacy Virus that can effect some people wbefore they are even born, giving them powers, rather then a group of genetic mutates brought together by Professor X to protect those who fear them. Volumes Vol. 1 - Uncanny Issues: #1-6 Plot: Wolverine, a genetic mutate and former soldier born with metal claws, Cyclops, a teenage outcast who can shoot laser beams, and Storm, a former african thief with the ability to control weather and shoot lightning and wind from her hands, are recruited for a special government team of genetic mutates. They face the challenge of getting along with new team-mates, Havok, Iceman, Shadowcat, Beast, Banshee, Angel, and Marvel Girl, if they are to survive there mission on the deadly island Genosha, where they hunt down the wanted mutate terrorist known as Mesmero. Introduced: General Xavier, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Havok, Iceman, Shadowcat, Beast, Banshee, Angel, Marvel Girl, Mesmero Villains: Mesmero Major Locations: Genosha, Abondend Weapon X Facility On Genosha, The I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E. Vol. 2 - Family Feud Issues: #7-11 Plot: Cyclops and Havok, while on a mission , find the deadly, mind-reading mutate, Emma Frost, who digs deep into there miind and reveals the two are brothers. Emma Frost is tooken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, as Havok and Cyclops are still trying to deal with the news... and they fail, resulting in a huge battle. During the chaos, Emma Frost breaks free, and the X-Men must capture her. Introduced: Emma Frost Villains: Emma Frost Major Locations: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helli-Carrier, The I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E. Vol. 3 - Fired Issues: #12-15 Plot: Some pyromaniac is going around burning down places... that just happen to be where various undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are at the time. Reports say the pyromaniac whose going around wiping out S.H.I.E.L.D. is a mutate, which is revealed to be true after he reveals himself to the world at a baseball game where he attempts to assassinate the president on live TV. The X-Men manage to beat him, but there is a lot of wreckage left behind, urging the government to pull the plug on the whole project. Introduced: The President, Pyro, Maria Hill, Nicholas Mojo Villains: Pyro Major Locations: Krakora Stadium, The I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E., Washington Vol. 4 - Mojo Issues: #16-20 Plot: Nicholas Mojo is revealed to be a mutate working for a currently unknown mutate mastermind, and was undercover all these years. After his previous attempts to convince the government to pull the plug on the X-Men project, he snaps and takes it upon himself to wipe out the X-Men. So, he invades The I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E. using his technopathy, and takes over the building using its super-computer, Cerebro. He traps the X-Men in various death-traps. After they make it through the death-traps to him, they easily defeat him. Introduced: N/A Villains: Nicholas Mojo (Based On Mojo) Major Locations: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helli-Carrier, The I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E. Vol. 5 - All Fun & Games Issues: #21-24 Plot: The X-Men's latest mission brings them to a new arcade with a virtual reality feture, which is really a gateway to the world created by a reality-altering mutate where the mutate tortures people for fun. The X-Men go to the world, known as Murderworld, and face its creator, Arcade! Introduced: Archie Reshter/Arcade, Captain George Stacy Villains: Arcade Major Locations: Arcade's Fun-Kingdom, Murderworld Annual #1 Plot: As mutates are starting to be outlawed in some countries, a mysterious mutate "takes a stand" by wiping out important politicians. The X-Men try to stop him, but he uses his psionic powers to make them hallucinate about their worst fears. After facing their fears, they track down the mutate and defeat him using everything they learned by defeating their fears. Introduced: Mastermind, Bolivar Trask, Sebastian Shaw Villains: Mastermind Major Locations: Washington D.C. Vol. 6 - Under The Hood Issues: #25-28 Plot: Mojo is back, and releases Emma Frost, Pyro, Arcade, Mesmero, and Mastermind... and forms the Brotherhood of Evil Mutates, a team of rogue mutates to defeat the X-Men, who are at there weakest as they have lost 4 members (Banshee, Havok, Angel, Storm) and are just Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. Introduced: Wolfgang VonStrucker Villains: Brotherhood of Evil Mutates (Mojo, Emma Frost, Pyro, Arcade, Mesmero, Mastermind) Major Locations: Murderworld, The I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E., Manhattan, Oscorp Category:X-Men Category:Comics Category:ElectricMayhem